


White Lights

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Future, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Chika stands on the pier, waiting for the ship to return from a long trip.





	White Lights

Chika stands on the pier, her hands wrapped around herself for the warmth that she is eagerly anticipating so much. Everybody from the small seaside town is crowded around the beach, waiting just like her for those white lights in the distance to appear. The rest of her friends are a little further beside her, talking amongst themselves about whatever comes to mind. Chika isn't listening to them; all she can hear is the voice of the one she wants to see most, far away.

 

She remembers when they were children. They were practically inseparable even from the start, sharing memories, having sleepovers and going on trips together. They laughed and cried at the same times, the one sticking out the most in Chika's mind being when they both graduated middle school, clutching certificates and having a photo taken with the brightest of smiles, their eyes filling with tears.

 

Then they reached high school, and it all went uphill from there, despite there being more than a few bumps along the way. Chika wanted to shine, just like the people she looked up to most. She still does look up to them. She gained six more new friends, and she still holds them close to her today, as they wait on the pier with her.

 

There was the time when her lover had a competition doing the thing she adored most: diving. Chika and the rest of her friends turned up to cheer her on, Chika's screams of encouragement being the loudest of them all amongst the plethora of noise. And she won, standing proudly on the podium with her head held high as she wore a medal around her neck and had a gleaming trophy held close to her.

 

Chika will never forget that day when she saw her smile, the brightest one she had ever seen.

 

Not long after that, they won the school idol competition, known as Love Live. Chika and the rest of the group couldn't stop themselves from sobbing when they saw their names in bold lettering on the large board in front of the stage. They hugged, so much that it was almost suffocating, except they didn't care. They achieved their goal.

 

But Chika still had one more goal to achieve by herself. Finally, in her third year of high school, she confessed to the girl she had loved for so long, and she was happily accepted. There were more tears, (she finds it funny how most of her precious memories include crying) and then they kissed for the first time. It was so sweet and refreshing. Chika felt like she was starting a new life right there.

 

Now she is on the pier, recalling these memories, bouncing on her feet impatiently as she waits. Just waits.

 

Then it happens. The ship comes into view, the other spectators begin clapping and cheering. Chika's friends join in, overcome with joy because they haven't seen their friend in so long, almost half a year to be precise.

 

Chika's legs feel weak with relief and excitement. The ship becomes larger and larger, getting painfully close to the shore. And then it stops at the pier, right in front of Chika, who freezes in her spot, unable to move.

 

The doors open, ever so slowly. The stairs fold out and onto the wood of the pier, shaking it slightly as the stairs secure themselves. There's a small pause, a silence whilst everyone on land holds their breath, and the captain steps out, not wearing his hat this time. He walks past Chika, nodding at her with a small smile. It's clear for anybody to see how much she has been waiting for this moment. Other people in the ship start to file out. Chika's eyes quickly scan the line of people going down the stairs on their way onto the pier, trying to find those familiar sparkling blue eyes and short hair. The last person comes out, but the doors don't close just yet. Her heart pounds in her chest, mentally begging for her girlfriend to come out.

 

Chika's world stops momentarily when she sees her. Her world fills with colour as she watches the captain's daughter exit the ship, raising her head and tilting her captain's hat back so she can see the land properly. She's wearing a sailor uniform, reminiscent of the one she always used to love dressing up in when they were children, when future jobs seemed like miles away.

 

She slowly walks down the stairs, a gloved hand brushing against the rail. Chika finds it impossible to tear her eyes away from her. Their friends are cheering, holding hands in a line, each of their shoulders touching, but Chika doesn't take any notice of this.

 

Eventually, her girlfriend reaches the bottom of the stairs. She smiles at her friends with a wave and a small bow, before turning to see Chika beside them. Her eyes visibly light up at the sight of her. Now this is turning into another memory where both of them are crying.

 

She walks up to Chika, standing in silence for a moment as she takes everything in. After a few seconds, she speaks, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

 

“Sorry I was gone for such a long time.”

 

Chika holds her arms out, an invitation for a hug, which she does. Chika kisses her like her life depends on it, her arms tightly wrapped around the other's waist. When they finally break off the kiss, Chika buries her head in her shoulder, letting the tears she's been holding in for the last hour flow freely.

 

“Welcome home, You-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh would you look at the time, thats right its time for cheesy chikayou
> 
> i was writing a chikayou oneshot based on the idolised time travel set but then i kinda just... did this
> 
> Also please send in any writing requests you have! ive got plenty of time on my hands and i really want to write more


End file.
